(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic disk drives, and more particularly to high storage density magnetic disk drives which are capable of increasing the reliability of magnetic disks.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In magnetic disk drives, usually at least one magnetic disk is used. To prevent wear of the magnetic disk due to friction with the magnetic head, the magnetic disk has its surface covered by a liquid lubricant, such as PFPE (perfluoropolyether).
However, the liquid lubricant has the problem that its thickness is reduced gradually due to scattering caused by centrifugal forces produced by rotation of the magnetic disk. The extent of the thickness reduction is accelerated by the shearing force of air flow or stream along the surface of the magnetic disk. As the thickness of the liquid lubricant becomes thinner, the lubrication is effect of preventing wear of the magnetic disk caused by friction thereof with the magnetic head is reduced thereby resulting in wear generation. This gives rise to frequent loss of data stored in the magnetic disk, thereby deteriorating the reliability of the system.